The Legacy of Hyrule
by Blackwolf Dark Saint Cometh
Summary: No, I'm not dead, just had writers block. In this chappy things start to get screwy, and Rico ditches that big ol' sword and whips but old school style.
1. The Rise and Fall of the Hero of Time…

Disclaimer: No own Zelda or Pokemon Ok.  
  
What if after Link collected the three stones to the temple of time, but he did not enter through the door but stayed in normal time. This is the story of what could have happened. Oh, this takes place about a hundred generations after the death of Ash Ketchum, if your wondering (Old age, he had a long happy life with Misty).  
  
The Legacy of Hyrule:  
  
By: Blackwolf  
  
Ch. 1 The Rise and Fall of the Hero of Time…  
  
Link had finally returned to the castle gate almost as it turned dark, he had spent some days collecting the spiritual stones and was ready to see what the cute little princess wanted him to do next. He was tired and wanted to go home to the woods, he knew there he was safe. He thought about the girl who gave him this mission, Zelda. Maybe she'll kiss me on the cheek and send me on my way just like those fairy tales Saria's always telling me, he thought his cheeks growing red in the shadows of his hat.  
  
He suddenly heard footsteps coming over the bridge at a rapid pace, when all of a sudden he saw the princess. He saw her servant Impa carry her out of sight on a white horse as another horse appeared and he stopped it. Did she drop something in the moat, Link thought. When he looked up, fear entered every bone of his body, the horse was midnight black and seemed to have fire in its eyes. But it wasn't the horse that frightened Link, it was the man on the horse, Ganondorf. The green skinned Gerudo with red hair looked down with an evil smile on his ugly face and spoke, "so you protect them boy, well feel my power." With one swift blow of his hand Ganondorf slapped Link away like yesterdays trash, and the gems scattered all over the ground.  
  
Ganondorf saw the gems scatter around the area in front of him. "So you're the reason those stones weren't where they belonged," he said with a hint of annoyance. He got off his horse and collected the gems, "well I guess you should be punished for defying your new king boy." Ganondorf walked over to Link and began kicking him like a child's ball, repeatedly. Ganondorf looked down at Link in contempt and pure hatred, "just so you don't get any ideas to wreak vengeance on me, you die, NOW!"  
  
He drew his sword and was about to strike down on Link when a shout was heard off in the shadows near a tree, "if there will be death today it will be yours, murderer, for I will avenge my parents." Link used the last of his energy to look at the new voice what he saw shocked him; there stood a boy about Link's age with a glare of death that rivaled even Ganondorf's. What stood out in Link's mind was the cape on his shoulders, it shone the color of blood darker then anything he had seen before. His hair was blacker then night and spanned to about his shoulders, he held a sword nearly five feet in length. The boy stood at about four foot, eleven inches tall, Link's height. This meant the boy was stronger then most grown men for he held the blade straight forward with one hand. The most intriguing part was that his eyes seemed to glow a reddish black.  
  
None of this seemed to faze the Gerudo king as he stared at the boy with his own death glare. "You dare challenge me, you silly flying monkey," Ganondorf said the last part mockingly. Ganondorf raised his hand towards the boy and shot a fireball. The boy, now holding the sword in both hands, slightly raised his cape and deflected the attack away. As Link saw this, he did a double take, did I see what I think I saw, did his cape move by itself. As Link pondered this Ganondorf's men came out to join him, "this bores me, men, kill them;" commanded Ganondorf as he rode off into the night.  
  
The foolish men stalked what they figured was the bigger threat first; there was nearly twenty-five men in all. The strange boy just stood there staring off in the direction Ganondorf rode off, just then the soldiers pounced on the poor kid. Just as Link was beginning to accept his fate, the soldiers flew off the boy in all directions. What Link saw was amazing; the boy's cape was not a cape after all, but two large wings. The wings spanned three feet from the shoulder blades to the tips, on the outside they were a dark crimson while on the inner part they shone black (accept for the color they looked like a charizards wings). The boy stood there with his wings spread wide and spoke in a dark voice, "for the sake of your immortal souls, denounce Ganondorf and run, for this is your last chance." The soldiers thinking that this was a mercy call decided to attack again, "fools," yelled the boy at the top of his lungs and decapitated the three closest men. The others stood there in shock not knowing what to make of this situation, twelve took off running. They didn't get far before the boys eyes turned from red to black. The fleeing soldiers grabbed there heads, and combusted in black fire. "Too late, you chose death," stated the boy darkly.  
  
The last ten now knew that what ever happened, they would all end up dead, so they took out there bows and arrows and shot at the boy. The boy's eyes went gold, five men were dead, and the boy was behind the remaining five within five seconds. The boy looked at them and spoke, "I'm sorry, BURNING RAVE!" These words sparked a fire onto the remaining men, Link saw the boy come towards him and pick him up. With one flap of his wings they flew off, the last thing Link remembered before everything went black were the voices of screaming men, fading in the distance along with looking into the sad green eyes of his rescuer.  
  
^^^  
  
Ganondorf returned to where he had left his men to dispose of the annoying children. He could not catch the princess or her guardian so he would just take care of things at the castle. What he saw sparked mixed emotions in him; anger, fear, disappointment, and most of all determination. He looked over what once were his followers, all corpses either burnt to a crisp or cut to ribbons. "I see this will be much more difficult then I thought," he sneered as he threw a decapitated head in the air and blasted it with a fireball. He was about to enter the castle market when he noticed something in the moat, he went and fished it out. "I wonder what this is for, an ocarina, hmmm," he decided that he might find it useful later so he put it in his pocket and entered the town.  
  
^^^  
  
Rico sat at his table with cucco leg in one hand and one of his Charge Cards in the other (Charge Card: A card of various types and elements used to boost someone's power for a limited time). He knew that the next time he met up with Ganondorf he might have to use one of the cards; he just needed to choose which ones to carry with him. He knew that no matter what card he used it would last for only ten minutes, unless otherwise specified. He had recently found the Speed Increase Card but he was already impossibly fast so he did not want to waste the card for no reason, even if it was one of the permanent cards he couldn't wait five years for it to regenerate. He had tons of the more common cards he got from various monsters such as Brute Cards from Moblins which increased your strength for the normal length of ten minutes. He had Poison Sting Cards he got from a swarm of weedle when he was in Kanto. He also had other cards that he had collected over time; his father gave some to him when he learned to use the Charge Cards. His father told him of the Master Cards (NO PUN INTENDED), he didn't say how many there were only that they would have the triforce on them in red, blue, and green, and that after use it would take as long as any other card to recharge. As Rico took a bite of his dinner he heard stirring in the corner, the boy must be awake, thought Rico.  
  
Link awoke in what looked like a cave; he scanned the room and tried to get up, big mistake. Rico folded his wings in hopes of not frightening the boy, if that happened he would probably never be able to make friends with him. "Hello, I'm Rico what's your name," asked Rico hoping he would not take it the wrong way. Link looked to where the question originated and recognized the creature that slaughtered those soldiers, just before he screamed he derived a conclusion; he saved his life and sounded like he was trying to be friendly. Link looked him over and instead of seeing a monster, he saw a boy the same age as him though he was not like anybody he had seen before, he had Hylian ears, but that was about all that was Hylian. He had wings for one thing, his hands had sharp claws instead of normal nails he saw that behind him he had a three foot long fury brown tail. The teeth were sharp dagger like things that could probably rip the hide off a Dodongo.  
  
Link did not want to fight, especially since he felt like the Gorons caught up to him and gave him the biggest hug they could muster. "Hello Rico, I'm Link," he said rather sorely shaking the boys hand. Rico didn't want to hurt Link anymore then possible so retracted his claws he had been using to tear coccu pieces apart.  
  
"Are you hungry, I got plenty of food," Rico asked politely.  
  
"Yes I am, what do you got," looking at the table with what looked like whole roasted cucco, including the head, "roasted cucco, can I have a leg."  
  
"Sure," said Rico tossing Link a leg. The two ate and told each other about there past, for Link check Ocarina of Time. Link told Rico about his adventure up to where they met outside of the Castle Town.  
  
Rico told Link he was the result of many generations of crossbreeding, the things that made him were numerous. His mother he knew was full Hylian, but his father was different composing of different races and creatures. This is what he knows of his fathers genealogy; Human, Saiyan, Charizard, Houndoom, Steelix, and Pikachu. Rico stated that he had interesting grandparents though he couldn't tell which traits were in each grandparent and they wouldn't tell. HE got to his personnel history, which he knew his parents unlike Link who was with Saria and the other Kokiri children for as long as he could remember. Rico grew up with a happy family his grand parents died of old age when he was three, they had met late in there life and lived long enough to see there grandson. He was not told much about how his mom and dad met though. He didn't have any friends any children that wandered up the Death Mountain Trail near his home he'd fly over and say hi they'd scream and run. He asked his parents about this and they told him they were scared of him cause people fear something that is different.  
  
Rico grew up with loving parents, his mom looked different then her son but that didn't matter, the boy reminded her of the man she loved. His father taught him how to manipulate the elements, and how to use the Charge Cards. At the age of five his father told him he was good enough to start teaching himself things, so Rico went on his journey with the great owl Kaepora Gaebora who was a good friend of the family and apparently someone Link had met. On this adventure he had discovered many new cards and found the Master card that he owns. At the age of seven he returned home stronger, faster, and wiser then before which made his father proud. For the next two years he trained with his father in the martial arts and learned the sword. His father and mother were devote Christians always teaching Rico the love and forgiveness of Jesus Christ, Rico read the bible (they only had the New Testament so Rico read mostly the gospel) one of his favorite books was Revelation.  
  
It was a life that many would have loved to have, why did it have to be taken away. When Rico turned nine a male Gerudo visited them, his parents had heard of the mad man and hid Rico at Kaepora's up above their home. Rico knows this, his father refused to join Ganondorf and in response, the monster killed his mother and father before they could retaliate. Rico could not sleep that night as his owl friend tried to comfort him. Ganondorf killed his father first just to get it out of the way, but he didn't want witnesses so he looked at the woman that was living with the creature, and lust entered his evil mind. Rico stared at nothing as he heard his mothers screams all night. In the morning he found her dead, throat slit, Rico cried for the entire day as Kaepora looked on in sorrow for his lost friends. That's when Rico intensified his training and fell from reading the Bible, he thought that if god rewarded people in this fashion for being faithful servants then he wanted nothing to do with it, he was already saved so what else was there to do. He told himself that Ganondorf would die even if he died with him.  
  
Link saw the tears come out of the eyes of his new friend and gave him a hug, "well you have more then one friend now Rico."  
  
Rico looked up at the boy and asked, "what do you mean, who?"  
  
"Me," replied Link sticking his thumb at his chest. The new friends decided to go down to Kakariko village. Rico packed five each of his common cards and various other cards to help out, just in case. As they left Rico's home Link saw an example of Rico's strength, as he pushed a boulder in front of the entrance. Link just shook his head and reminded himself that Rico had been training since he was a toddler. The two completely different ten year old friends headed down towards town not knowing what adventures they'll have, what friends they'll meet, or what enemy's they'll make.  
  
This is the end of the never-ending chapter!!!  
  
A.N. Boy, when I get into writing I overdo it just a bit. Hope you liked it, and I hope you had as much fun imagining Rico as I did inventing him. (if your wondering about the pikachu characteristic, THAT'S PRIVATE!!) Well when this story gets popular I'm going to do another ask fic, this time with Rico. Who wouldn't want to ask him questions? Well keep watch for the next chapter of The Legacy of Hyrule,  
  
…Equals the Birth of a New Legend!!! 


	2. …Equals the Birth of a New Legend!!!

Disclaimer: -_-Why even ask?  
  
Sorry for not updating, but guess what, I'm not dead, just really busy.  
  
Reginald: Yeah, talking to his girlfriend, Role Playing, and being a generally lazy lout.  
  
Miniwolf and Goliath: (Snicker)  
  
Me: Quiet you all, or I'll wipe those smiles off your faces.  
  
All minions: Yes sir!  
  
Well, in this chapter things start to differ a lot from the game, Pokemon appear, new powers emerge, and Ganondorf incinerates something.  
  
The Legacy of Hyrule: By: Blackwolf  
  
Ch. 2 .Equals the Birth of a New Legend!!!  
  
Before we take a look at what Link and Rico are up to lets see what's going on else where. We see Saria at her house in the Kokiri Village working in her garden, it is at this time the Kokiri girl notices a tiny flower starting to wilt, "ohhh, I've already had to say goodbye to Link, I don't want to lose any more friends." With those words, she started to put all of her attention into the little pink flower, she poured some extra water on the poor thing and talked to it some. None of these seemed to work so she resorted to just willing it to get better, this worked, a little to well though. When she opened her eyes what she saw was not the tiny flower, but what had to be the biggest single flower she had ever seen, seeing this the other Kokiri gathered around in aw. All Saria could do was stand there trying to figure out how she did that. As she stood there she got an Idea, right away she ran off towards the Deku Trees meadow.  
  
^^^  
  
Over at Lon Lon Ranch we witness Malon trying to start a fire, with little success (That's what happens when matches get wet and there are no rocks around). Malon decided to give up and go find her father, but just before she left she silently wished that making fire was easier then this. When she opened her eyes to go look for Talon she felt a strange tingling on her right hand, she looked down at her hand to see why it was feeling funny, and almost screamed bloody murder at what she saw. Her hand was on fire, just before she woke up every ReDead in the area she noticed that it didn't hurt, that alone stopped her terror and turned it into curiosity. She studied her hand for a few minutes and decided to try something. She put her hand to the wood in the fire place and the dry kindling went ablaze at the sudden flame, "I don't know how I'm doing this, but I think I like it," Malon thought deciding to keep this strange talent a secret from her father and Ingo.  
  
^^^  
  
We spot Ruto hiding inside Jabu Jabu again, she's about to be attacked by some monsters. She wishes that she could defend herself, she awaits here impending doom. "Huh, I'm still here, HOLY MACKERAL (Pun intended)!" She had just looked up to see her stalkers frozen solid. All she can say is, "I wonder what daddy would say." At this she runs off toward the throne room, freezing random stuff along the way.  
  
^^^  
  
"What the hell is it," asked Ganondorf annoyed at the interruption of his new discovery.  
  
"S, s, sir, we don't know, all we can tell is that it is a well made Ocarina," stuttered the frightened soldier.  
  
Ganondorf looked at the soldier and gave a wicked smile, and sent a wave of electricity across the room killing the poor man instantly, "I love these powers! I guess I'll have to encourage those scientists to inspect that ocarina more," he went over and picked up the instrument as he crackled a multitude of different colors.  
  
^^^  
  
Zelda hated spiders, but considering her surroundings, she had to learn to adjust. She was living in the House of Skulltula; at least it kept her safe, though. She saw her father killed before her eyes, by soldiers who had pled allegiance to Ganondorf. Kakariko village was quiet this time of day, and there was not much going on. She wanted to leave this house and explore, but Impa would not allow it. Her prophecies were telling her something, it was still the same dream where a green clad forest boy emerges with a fairy.  
  
But now the dreams have grown, two figures emerged from the fog behind the boy they were about the same size, shape, and build as the first, but one wore bandages and the other had wings. The one with bandages had blonde hair like the forest boy, but his eyes weren't blue but red. He came from came from north of the castle, the land of the Sheikah. The winged boy who had emerged first had long black hair and sad green eyes that showed signs of hope. After a few nights of having this dream she noticed that the winged one was a bit more muscular then normal. This strange one with wings came from Death Mountain.  
  
Impa looked at her young charge; the princess seemed to be troubled about something. She had tried to ask Zelda about her dreams knowing that is most likely what the problem was. "Zelda, are you're dreams bothering you again," asked Impa worried.  
  
Zelda looked up at her guardian, "yes, they are, they have shifted yet again." Zelda didn't know how to tell Impa about the two new figures, she couldn't figure out what it meant.  
  
"Tell me about them Princess!" Impa said this as if it were a command not a request, but that was how she spoke at all times.  
  
She explained to the Sheikah woman about the change in her dreams. Zelda told Impa of the winged boy and the red-eyed boy.  
  
Impa was surprised about this turn of events, it was intriguing that her dreams would change like this, especially since one of the boys sounded like an old friend of her and Skulltula's. She thought about this, Ricardo could've had a son with Emily after they retreated to death Mountain all those years ago, that would explain the ears. What surprised Impa was that the dreams were detailed, at least in what the people looked like.  
  
"Impa, what is it, what's wrong?" Asked the princess curious as to why her protector seems to be in deep thought.  
  
"Its nothing Zelda, I was just remembering things from long ago," she didn't want to reveal her and the bandaged boys relationship just yet.  
  
At this time a scream was heard outside near the entrance to the Death Mountain Trail.  
  
^^^  
  
He knew that he shouldn't have left his post, but he couldn't let the young child be killed by these, things. They seemed to be tektites but he had never seen tektites like this before, little green six legged creatures, with two black eyes and a small horn on top, they were chanting something like Spinarak, what does that mean. The monsters were swarming him, when he heard someone coming down the mountain.  
  
^^^  
  
"Link wait, there's something there, Kakariko is in trouble let's hurry," these are Rico's words as he took to the air, ready to fight. Link followed his new friend as fast as he could, when he turned the last corner into Kakariko he saw the creatures, they were being fought by a boy about his age, but he could only do so much.  
  
"Watch out, where there are Spinarak, there is always at least one Aridos," just as someone was about to ask what an Aridos was, a large reddish spider creature appeared, and it charged through the crowd, people barely dodging it. Rico flew through the air, unnoticed mostly except by those who had happened to look up from the creatures, they did not know what to do, then Rico dived, grabbing the young boy, and taking off, he flew over and gave the boy to one of the men farthest away from the Pokemon. Rico landed by Link and the other person and joined in the fray.  
  
"What is he doing?" Impa asked herself as she watched her son fight the creatures!  
  
Sheik used his knives to fight easily, Link his sword, Rico tired of the bulky blade he usually uses he decided to use his own body as a weapon and starts clawing at the Spinarak.  
  
After the pokemon ran away (Smart Buggers), the three boys introduced themselves. Link went over his adventures thus far while Rico told his life story. Sheik told them about him. "My name is Sheik, I'm a Sheikah, and I am doing as my mother has told me to do, watch for Ganondorf, oh crap, my post!" Sheik ran up the hill to get back to his post.  
  
Link and Rico watched the boy run up the hill as fast as he could. As they began to follow they both felt heavy hands lie on there shoulders. They turned around to find Impa staring down at them in her classic take no prisoners frown. After a few moments she spoke, "Link, I don't know who your friend is, but you both must come with me, Zelda wishes to speak with you, Sheik will join us at sundown!" They followed the fearsome warrior woman without question; Link had to stop Rico from challenging her.  
  
She lead them up to the House of Skulltula, as they entered a boy of about thirteen ran up to Link. "Thank you friend for destroying enough spiders to free me, here is my gift to you, a Giants wallet, now you can hold as many rupees as you see fit!" He then ran off to complete some chores; a couple of other boys were busy cleaning up the front room. The father was hanging in the center as usual.  
  
"I see you have lost the Spiritual Stones to Ganondorf, I don't think he can figure out how to use them or the Ocarina of time, if he even knows what the instrument looks like. Though even if he finds out that it's what he was looking for I doubt he'll figure out the Song of Time, but even so, things have turned for the worst, the flow of time has been disrupted. The worlds of the past have returned to existence somehow, creatures, powers, and even objects of old have appeared. What has been done cannot be undone though, we must ready ourselves and find allies in the coming battle, already the elements are growing within different people!" As the female voice died out a figure about the height of Link and Rico emerged, she may have been dressed in commoners clothing but to Link she was just as regal and beautiful as ever.  
  
"Princess Zelda!" Link exclaimed.  
  
A/N: Anybody got ideas for the next chapter, and eventually I'll have a pic up of Rico on my site, as soon as I get it going again, Fortuna can draw well, don't let her tell you otherwise.^_^ 


End file.
